


I See A Life

by Phoenix0610



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hope, Sad Ending, it sounds worse than it is promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix0610/pseuds/Phoenix0610
Summary: I see a lot of things, a great life, mostly, or at least, it would have been if only you'd let me live it.-------AKA me being bad at summaries and begging you to give this a chance please because it's seriously not as bad as it sounds? ..... I think? Lol.





	I See A Life

**Author's Note:**

> Me: has several WIPs  
Also me: gets an idea and inspiration for that idea at 12:30am 
> 
> \----
> 
> Hi?  
I am back? Again? With something new that idek where it came from?  
Yeah, that sums up what this is...  
Anyway, I won't say much in here, more at the end, I hope you'll enjoy this, I kind of enjoyed writing it? Kind of not, you'll know what I mean if you read the tags (If you didn't read the tags please refrain from doing so before reaching the end please! For your own benefit! Thanks!)  
Anyway, I'll leave you to it, see you in the end notes!

I see a life, being brought to the world.

I see a happy childhood, a curious mind filled with questions, some staying as they are until experience answers them.

I see a life, full of beginnings and ends.

I see love, family and _you_.

I see hopes and despair, heartbreak and mending that same heart back together.

I see myself grow, bloom into who i was supposed to be.

I see myself falling in love again, giving it another chance, and never regretting it.

I see myself looking back at the years that have passed, surprised at how fast they came and went.

I see myself giving life, thanking it for what it gave me.

I see myself nurturing that precious thing into a young person, experiencing the same, and different things as I did.

I see them growing, watching me and my partner as we grow older still.

I see myself look back at where I came from, nostalgic, drowning in tears of what could have been, what _should_ _have_ been.

I saw myself, my life, what it could and should have been, as you discarded me from your life because mine was not planned, an _accident_.

That life, it was _mine. _It was _great_.

_If only you had given me the chance to live it..._

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you who made it to the end, thank you!  
Hope you enjoyed! Any comments, any kind of criticism, tips, anything is absolutely, most welcome! 
> 
> Comments/kudos are appreciated!  
Come ask me anything on Twitter: @7_jimim


End file.
